ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon in Shining Armour
= Demon in Shining Armour = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 24, 2018, 1:11pm - August 21st, Paramount Hill, Noon - "Edward we can not let them do this." Westley raged. They were seated in a Council lounge following the judgement. Of course the vote to break the strike had been unanimous. Even those who might sympathise with the views of Westley Corbet were not stupid enough to let it be known in a public vote. Westley had been ordered to remain at the Peoples Palace while the soldiers were mustered and the action was carried out. "Edward are you listening to me, this will be murder." Edward turned to face the righteous prick and sneered, "It is too late Mr Corbet. It was always too late." "No..." Westley growled, but said no more as the outer door opened and Mr Herman entered, his knowing smile apparent as always. Mr Herman walked over to Edward and said in a low voice, "You asked to be informed of any unusual activities in the case of David Corbets widow." "Yes." Edward snapped glancing at Westley. "She is currently at the offices of Horace Larcher, and security has been called to remove her." "What was that?" Westley demanded, "Is Stella in trouble?" Edward rounded in the man and the look in his eye caused Westley to shrink back for a moment, "If she is in trouble Mr Corbet then I think we both know who is to blame." "I must go to her." Westley demanded. "Must you? Or given the fact that I am now going to leave you unattended might you instead choose to stand by you principles and try to warn your employees at the Mill. You may have time if you hurry." "Are you suggesting..." "I am suggesting nothing." Edward snapped, "I will ensure Stella is looked after, she is of special interest to the First Minister, your fate is none of my concern." For now, Edward added silently as he turned and left the room. He marched through the halls at the best pace he could muster and by the time he reached the street he was sweating and pale with the exertion. His carriage was not ready so he suffered one of the infernal steam contraption to take him to the offices of Horace Larcher. Seated in the cab he removed the small case that held his medication from his coat pocket and threw two into his mouth. Without the aid of water they were difficult to swallow and left a bitter after taste in his mouth. He grimaced in disgust and then in surprise as he saw he was down to his last few treatments. He would need to visit his dark chirurgeon again tomorrow. Gods he hated being reliant on that man. The cab came to a halt and Edward climbed out, flashing his identity card at the driver and walking away without a backwards glance or thought of payment. He took a deep breath and entered the building. He had not gone too far when he heard the screaming and shouting. He recognised Stella's voice and marched onward, his face black with rage. Growing closer to the office of Mr Larcher his way was barred by a harassed looking receptionist. She gave him an apologetic smile and stared past him towards the entrance. "We are dealing with a situation sir." she said, "I am just waiting for the authorities to arrive." "I am the authorities." he growled thrusting his ID in front of her face. "Oh... oh I am sorry. Security have a mad woman held in the filing room, she tried to stab Mr Larcher." Edward smothered an urge to grin, did she now? instead he barged past the receptionist and made his way to the aforementioned room. He opened the door just in time to see Stella slap one of the building security guards full in the face. The man drew back a fist but froze in place seeing Edward. "Think very carefully about what you do next." Edward said his face unreadable. "The bitch is crazy." he snarled and in answer Stella kicked him between the legs doubling him over. Edward could not help but smile. Such spirit. "Stella." he said her name reaching a hand toward her and she looked over uncertainly. "Am I being arrested." she asked in sudden terror. He supposed it must look that way and shook his head with a smile. "I am here to help." he assured her and these gentlemen are about to apologise for assaulting a member of the City Council. Now is was the security guards turn to look terrified. They both backed away and one of them began to stammer out apologies. Edward waved him to silence. "I have not agreed to... how did you know about..." Stella glanced at the cowed guards in sudden understanding. "I know things, it is my curse." Edward shrugged. Stella tried to smile but was not quiet ready for it and instead she sobbed. Edward crossed the distance between them and placed and arm around her just as Horace Larcher came marching into the room followed by three constables of the City Watch. Horace was holding a bloody hanky to his neck. Edward looked up, "Ah gentlemen." Edward said and the constables who recognised him immediately stood to attention. "What is the meaning of this." Horace demanded and the went pale as he too recognised Edward. "Mr Larcher, bring me all documentation pertaining to the will of David Corbet. Leave nothing behind." Horace hesitated and Edward roared, "Now!" The man scuttled off and Edward sent one of the constables to oversee him. "What are you doing?" Stella asked, but before he could answer Horace came scuttling back in his arms laden with paperwork. "Thank you Mr Larcher." Edward said. "This is not done." Horace said, "You may be High Inquisitor but..." "There will be a full and frank investigation of this incident." Edward cut him off. "Well...well good I..." Horace tried to reply, but Edward was not done, "Of course I am very busy right now with the explosion at the Green Docks and the strike at the Silken Mill you understand." "Well yes I see but..." "So until I am able to attend to the matter properly you and your colleagues here.." he gestured to the two security men, "Will be my honoured guests at the Gallows. Constables please ensure that they are safely delivered." *** Several minutes later Stella and Edward were getting into another cab outside of the Estate Offices. As Stella stepped in, a loud rumble caused them both to look up. It was distant but obviously massive, for a moment it even seemed that the windows shook in the buildings there about. "Shit." growled Edward. "What was that." Stella asked. "Trouble." was all he said as they got into the cab and made their way to her estate. Edward looked down at the stack of papers he held. "It's no good Westley has a copy." Stella said as she followed his gaze. "Does he?" Edward smiled, does he now. He continued to smile as he watched the the ash begin to fall like snow. Let them all burn.